


Of Pumpkin Pies and Halloween

by f0rever15elf



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food mention, Oral Sex, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: You’re in the Halloween spirit when Javi comes home. Your mischievous nature leads to a fun little sex-capade.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Of Pumpkin Pies and Halloween

Javier would never understand it, this infatuation you have with Halloween. A campy holiday for children that had long since lost the religious ties it may have once held. He would never get why the little ghost and bat cutouts made you so happy, or why you _insisted_ his sit and carve pumpkins with you for the front porch. He’d sit with you while you watched the same scary movies every year, holding you while you jumped at the obviously fake monsters on screen. Hell, he could damn near quote them all and yet you still spooked every time. He’d never admit how adorable he found it.

He didn’t get Halloween. But what he did get, is that it made you smile brighter than almost any other time of year. You could light up a room just by your smile alone when you’d see those little _ni_ _ñ_ _os_ running around in their poorly made costumes, or when you’d finish your pumpkin and turn it to show him with that proud little ring in your voice. He may not understand exactly what it was that made you happy, but he understood that it did, so he let you have this and said nothing. After all, you deserved the happiness, and all he wanted was to see that smile.

“ _Amor_ , I’m home,” he calls from the front door, kicking off his shoes as he drops his keys in the dish.

“I’m in the kitchen!” your voice rings through the little house the two of you shared, matching perfectly the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg. You must be making something. He hangs his coat before making his way inside, leaning against the entryway to the kitchen to watch you. You’re in your element, baking and absolutely _covered_ in flour as you dance around in your apron that reads “kiss the witch.” This is where you were most at home, Javi knew that, and who was he to interrupt? “I’m making a pumpkin pie! Perfect treat after carving the pumpkins yesterday!” you grin, coming over to give your man a hug. He stops you at arm’s length though, and you pout, looking up at him with those big and innocent eyes that he absolutely adored. “What?”

“ _Querida_ you are covered in flour. You’re gonna get it all over me.” His voice is low, tinged with amusement as he watches you look down at yourself before looking back up at him with a mischievous grin. “What are you planning…?” he asks cautiously, taking a step back. Flexing a few of those self defense lessons Javi had coached you on when you went to visit him in Colombia, you break from his hold before ducking under his arms to wrap yourself around him. He staggers backwards, catching you with a groan. “Now I’m covered in it too!” he complains before sighing and resting his arms around you as you nuzzle into his chest. After a moment, you look up at him with a now significantly cleaner face, given that the flour coats the front of his shirt and you smile. He just shakes his head before leaning down to peck your lips. “What has gotten into you?” he mumbles.

“Nothing. Well, not yet, anyways.” You giggle and let him go, leaving him gobsmacked in the hallway for a moment as you saunter back to check on the pie, letting out a little cheer when you see it’s set. Now to let it cool. You pull it out of the oven, setting it on the stove top before working to take off your apron when you feel arms around your waist. A little yelp escapes your lips as you’re pulled back against Javi, his lips at your ear as your apron falls to the floor.

“Someone’s feeling like a little tease today, hmmm?” He nips at your ear and you nearly moan at how deep his voice has fallen. Positively delicious. You grind your hips back against him, earning a soft hiss from him. “You got my shirt all covered in flour, what am I going to do about that?” He side steps with you away from the stove before spinning you around and caging you to the counter between his arms. He slides a knee up between your legs and you whimper as the skirt of your dress lifts up until his knee is pressed against you. You grind your hips down on him, looking up at him with big doe eyes.

“M-maybe you should take the shirt off,” you whimper, eyelids fluttering as a moan lodges in your throat when he grabs your hips, stilling your movements.

“Mmmm, no I think that’s too easy.” He leans in, crashing his lips against yours in a desperate kiss. He nibbles at your bottom lip and you gasp, letting his tongue run along yours. A groan bubbles up in his throat, God you always taste amazing. His hands drag your center against his thigh and your arms wrap up and around him, dragging your nails down his back. A grin works its way across your lips when you feel him shudder at the action.

Javier works quickly, never one to linger too long. He kisses from your lips along your jaw to your ear where he nibbles at your earlobe before making his way down your neck, still dragging your hips back and forth along his knee. His pants are very rapidly growing uncomfortably tight and he’s a breath away from taking you right here against this counter. His back would hate him for it, but he would do it.

“Upstairs,” you breathe out, tugging at his shirt. Warm, lust filled eyes flick up to your own desperate and pleading ones before he nods, biting down on your collar bone before standing and grabbing your hand, all but running upstairs with you. His lips are on yours again as your fingers busy themselves with his buttons, trying to get that damn shirt off of him. He chuckles against your lips, leaning back to watch you before reaching up to help you undo them.

“So needy,” he chides playfully, as if he wasn’t about to bust the zipper of his pants with how hard your desperation was making him. When he’s undone the last button, he lets the shirt fall to the floor as your hands glide over the newly exposed skin. He loves the feeling of your hands anywhere on him; in his hair, across his back, over his chest. But right now, all he can think about is how fantastic those little hands of yours would feel around his cock.

As if reading his mind, you slowly lower yourself to the floor, fumbling with his belt and the button and zipper of his pants, gently tugging them down just enough for him to spring free. You will always be thankful for the fact that Javier Peña refuses to wear underwear. He groans as your hands wrap around him, letting his head fall back as his eyes slip closed. “And you say I’m the needy one,” you quip, waiting till he lifts his head to reply before licking the swollen tip, collecting the bead of precum already leaking out and successfully stealing his voice from him only to be replaced with a pleasured moan. You know Javier’s body nearly as well as you know your own, and you use that to your every advantage. His hand knots in your hair in anticipation, guiding you against him, and you oblige, taking just the tip in your mouth and giving it a gentle suck. It’s all he can manage to not buck into your mouth immediately as soon as he feels the heat wrapping around him.

A smile forms on your face as you watch him, loving how you can make him come undone with your mouth alone, something you take great pride in. Tortuously slowly you guide your mouth down him, gripping whatever you can’t take in your mouth in your fist. “ _Queriiidddaaaa,_ ” he groans and the sound goes straight to your cunt. Your panties would be soaked by now if you had been wearing any. Instead, you feel your arousal slowly beginning to coat your thighs, and you squeeze them together for some semblance of relief as you begin to bob your head along Javier. Each and every moan and sigh you earn from those angel-kissed lips sends a wave of pleasure coursing through you until it gets to the point where you can’t take it any more, reaching under your skirt with your free hand to play with yourself. Fuck, you love this view, looking up at Javier as his brow creases in pleasure, his muscles tight as he fucks into your mouth.

The small whimper you let out causes Javi to open his eyes, looking down on your playing with yourself and he feels his stomach tighten instantly. “Shit, fuck!” The hand knotted in your hair pulls you gently off of him and you _whine_ at the loss, still furiously rubbing your clit as your hips gyrate above the floor. Your gaze up at Javi is wanton and desperate and clouded with arousal. He leans down to kiss you again in a heady kiss so full of his own need it makes your head spin. “On the bed,” he growls against your lips before taking the bottom one between his teeth, pulling back until it slips from between his teeth followed by your whimper.

You waste no time in crawling into bed, laying on your back. For a moment Javi smirks before shaking his head and waving his finger in a “roll over” motion. Oh fuck, you know what that means, and your pussy clenches at the thought of how utterly destroyed you’re about to be. Slowly, you roll onto your hands and knees, pushing your ass up as your chest drops to the bed, waiting. You hear his belt hit the ground as he finishes taking off his pants before realizing you’re still almost completely clothed and this suddenly seems a little unfair. That is, until Javi pushes the skirt of your dress up and you feel his breath on your exposed center.

“Look at how wet your are for me, sweet girl.” He parts your lips further and you whimper, biting at the pillow as you push back, silently begging for him to touch you. “And not even wearing any panties. So dirty,” he groans before licking from your clit to your entrance, causing your hips to buck against his face. He moans at your taste, eyes closing as he buries his tongue in you, his thumb moving to rub rough circles against your clit and your body shakes at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. For being nearly completely clothed, you feel so exposed, and you love it. Your stomach rapidly forms into knots as you feel your high approaching and you whine, writhing in the way Javi loves. You’re almost there when suddenly, he stops, pulling away from you completely and you could _scream_ with frustration, whipping your head around to stare at him in desperation. He smirks as he licks his lips, savoring the taste of you and rubbing his hands over your ass cheeks before delivering a sharp smack to one of them, watching with amusement and arousal as it jiggles. You yelp at the sudden sharpness and he chuckles, smoothing his hand over the slightly stinging flesh.

“Now now, _hermossa_ , we can’t have the fun be over so soon.” His voice absolutely _dripped_ with sex and you need more. The moan that leaves your lips when you feel him resting his cock against your ass is positively sinful, and Javier loves it. He loves all those pretty sounds you make when you’re drunk on the pleasure he gives you. They made him absolutely ache for you, testing every last fiber of his self control. When a depraved _please_ ghosts from your lips, Javi snaps. He lines himself up with you before sinking himself to the hilt inside of you, hands gripping your hips. The simultaneous moans of pleasure you both let out would put most pornos to shame, and you think it’s the most amazing sound you have ever heard. You squeeze down on Javi, wiggling your hips in an attempt to get him to move but only succeed in getting your ass smacked again. He smooths his hand over the spot his smacks, soothing the sting as you bite into the pillow, the pain and pleasure clouding all of your thoughts save the desperate _need_ you have for the man behind you.

Javier leans over you, pressing his chest to your back as he begins to rut into you, his breath coming in hot pants against your ear. “You always take my cock so well, _querida_.” You preen under his praise, trying your best to rock back against him as you keen out his name. “Look so good in this dress. So sexy,” he growls as he tugs down the front, letting your breast spill from the top for him to roughly play with as he thrusts into you. “All for me.” He rolls your pebbled nipples between his fingers, tugging on them in the way you love as his teeth find purchase at the junction of your shoulder.

He wouldn’t last, not like this, and he knows it, but he needs you to cum first. He needs to hear that pretty voice screaming out his name as you come undone around him. The hand playing with your breast slides back down your body, seeking out your clit, and when he finds it, you nearly scream his name, your breath coming in sharp gasps in time with his thrusts. He growls, not able to get the leverage he needs and therefor electing to wrap his other arm around your chest before sitting you both up, thrusting up into you as you bounce on his cock. You babble incoherent nonsense of how good he feels inside you, your head tossing from side to side as one hand finds purchase in his hair, tangling into the dark strands while the other clings to his arm, nails digging into the skin.

“Cum for me, _amor_. Come on, sweet girl, cum.” His low, husky voice right in your ear sends you over the edge, this new position hitting that perfect spot inside of you and you scream out his name as your vision flashes white. You toss your head back against his shoulder as he fucks you through your orgasm, pulling as much pleasure from you as he can. He growls as his own orgasm nearly hits him as your walls fluttering around him before he lays you back down, slipping out and fisting himself a few times more before he groans, cum painting your ass in the most lewd of manners. You lay there, boneless against the mattress as you feel his cum dripping over your skin, and it causes you to shiver as you let out a soft moan, trying to catch your breath. Javier sits back for a moment, catching his own breath as he admires his work; you laying there with your dress hiked up past your hips, his cum painting your skin and your hair a mess as you can barely hold yourself up. A grin tugs at his lips as his chest swells with pride and affection. God, could you be any more perfect?

Before he gets up, Javier presses a gentle kiss to the small of your back before going to grab a damp cloth, gently cleaning you off before helping you onto your side then up into a sitting position. He can’t help but chuckle at the blissed-out look on your face as you smile adoringly at him. “Have a good time, sweet girl?” he questions softly as he cups your face in his hand and you nod, giggling that giggle you only ever have after he thoroughly fucks you. He loves it so much, and he loves knowing that he’s the only one who will ever hear that melodious sound. “Let’s get you out of this,” he murmurs, helping to ease the dress over your head before helping you out of your bra. His hands trace gentle lines up and down your arms before he leans in to press a tender kiss to your lips. “ _Mi niña bonita,”_ he murmurs, earning a satisfied hum from you as he manipulates you to lay down, pulling the covers around you as he holds you against his chest.

After a moment of quiet, you finally speak up. “Hey, Javi?”

“Hmm?” His hand is tracing lazy circles over your hip as his face rests against your neck, his mustache tickling oh so lightly.

“I was thinking we could go costume shopping tomorrow.” You bite your lip, knowing he doesn’t get this kind of thing, but desperately hoping he’ll say yes. He’s quiet for a long moment as he deliberates and you begin to get nervous, thinking you may be doing this alone.

“Fine, but only if you get the nurse outfit. I have some fantasies I’ve been wanting to try out.” You giggle, a heat flooding your cheeks at the idea, and you nod.

“I can concede to that.” You feel him smile against your neck before he presses a gentle kiss to it, nuzzling against you as he pulls you as close as possible. Settling in, your smile mirrors his own as you slowly begin to doze.

Just when you’re on the edge of sleep, your eyes snap open and you gasp, breaking from Javi’s hold as you jump out of bed and quite frankly scare the shit out of him. “I LEFT THE PIE OUT!” you scream, and down the hallway you go, in all your naked glory, to put the pie into the fridge while leaving Javier speechless for the second time today in the center of the bed.

Oh my God, he loved you.


End file.
